Everybody's Fool
by Mrs.Sabaku119
Summary: Without the mask, where would you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your lies! -Songfic... SasuHina, NaruSaku.


**Alright, number 5!**

**I'm so excited. Honestly, this has to be one of my favorites... Not favorite, but one of them :P**

**Read: "Missing", "Lithium", "Sweet Sacrifice" and "My Immortal"!**

**Okay, I hope you enjoy!**

_**Summary: **__Without the mask, where would you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your lies! -Songfic, SasuHina, NaruSaku._

**Name; **Everybody's Fool...

**Main Couples; **SasuHina and NaruSaku...

**Genre; **Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance...

**Rated; **'M' for language, flashbacks, and just plain weirdness...

**Status; **Complete...

**Time; **They are about 16-18, this is a high school fic... *AU*

**WARNING: **As always, I must warn you of my sadist ways xD Surprisingly, there is no deaths in this! Blah! How boring :P xD Lol, anyways there is weird shit. Be warned!

**Everybody's Fool**

Hinata watched her ex best friend, Sakura Haruno, walked down the halls with her old crush, Naruto Uzumaki. She could feel the hatred for the pinkette raise as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Forget 'em, Nata." She heard her boyfriend's voice behind her and felt his kiss her neck softly.

"Hn." She replied to him in their little childish 'talk'. It was like those languages you had with your best friend that no one else knew.

"The letter?" Hinata slipped a couple papers out of her book bag. "Good." He grabbed it and walked away.

"See you at lunch." Her voice carried in the wind as she watched her lover walk and shove the papers into the pinkette's arms. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, remembering her very written words.

_Perfect by nature,_

_Icons of self-indulgence._

_Sakura,_

_How are you, hun? I see you walk by every day but you never notice me anymore. Why is that? You little perfect world too good for little ol' me? Why is that? Afraid I might fuck everything up? Just like you did me, huh? I won't.. I just wanted my best friend back. But that was too much to ask, wasn't it?_

_Just what we all need,_

_More lies about a world that-_

_You're a coward, Sakura. A fake. You think you could fool me? Your best friend? Your Hiny-chan? The lies you tell all of them- those idiots. They are lies right? Your mother was never a model who got killed because of some other model's rage and jealousy. Your father didn't die to save the mayor's life. Where do you come up with this shit?_

_Never was and never will be._

_Have you no shame?_

_Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

_That never happened, Sakura. Your mother was a whore who got what she deserved for screwing her pimp over. You didn't even know your father because he was one of your mother's fuck buddies. But that's okay, hun. I didn't care about any of that. You were my best friend, Sakura. My best friend. I would never judge you._

_Look here she comes now,_

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

_You love it don't you? Love the way everyone wants to be you. Well, not you, who you're pretending to be. Everyone wants to be the perfect Sakura Haruno, not the fucked up one. The one with the model mom and hero dad. Not the one with the whore mom and no-show dad. They love you, Mrs. Haruno. They want to be you._

_Oh, how we love you!_

_No flaws when you're pretending._

_But now I know she-_

_Your amazing, Sakura! You did it! You made popularity! Our wish! Remember? We always used to dream of being like them. The lead cheerleader- Ino Yamanaka. Or the senior hottie- Temari Sabaku. I'm still trying, but you did it! You co-leader or the cheerleading squad and soft more hottie! How amazing does it feel? How does it feel to be fake?_

_Never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you betrayed me._

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled!_

_You're fake, Sakura. You're fake just like the rest of those bitches! What's next? Die your hair blonde too? Get blue contacts? When will this end? It hurts, y'know? To know your best friend took your first ever love, and then just left you behind to rot and die like the rest of the losers. How did you fool them all when you were right down with us just mere months ago?_

_Without the mask, where would you hide?_

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lies?_

_What if they knew, Sakura? Would they still be around? Would they still be there for you? Like I was? I was your friend! Do you even remember that? Remember me? Hiny-chan? Remember your Hiny-chan?_

_I know the truth now._

_I know who you are._

_And I don't love you anymore!_

_I know the truth, hun. I know who you are. You are Sakura June Haruno. Age 16, born March 28th at 3:57 in the morning. Your favorite foods are anything pink or anything my mother would make us when she was alive. You also love my cooking because you couldn't cook to save your life. You hate spicy things and are easily annoyed. Your hair is pink because of some drug your mother took when she was pregnant with you. You have your father's eyes, because your mother's are a yellow-ish color. You want to be a doctor when you grow up. I know you, Sakura. I know you. We were best friends since we were five all the way until we were fifteen. That's 10 years. You were my best friend. But now? I hate you._

_It never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_But it's okay, Sakura. Let them think they know you. Let them think all this stupid shit. Because soon, they will now the truth. Don't worry! I won't tell. Neither will Sasuke.. He knows better. The truth will leak out though. You'll go crazy and tell them one day. Maybe it'll be the day of your wedding, or your first child's birth? When you're on your death bed maybe? But you will tell, somebody will find out someday._

_It never was and never will be._

_You're not real and you can't save me._

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool!_

_You're fake, hun. But you're my best friend. I still love you, Saki-chan! I miss you, too. So when you remember me, your Hiny-chan, I'll be happy. But forget it. You're fake. I don't like fake. Fuck you. You're the fool now, not me! Bye, Saki-chan! 3_

Hinata giggles as she notices the week pass without Sakura.

"She left the school?" Sasuke asks her one day during their lunch on the roof.

The door opens and a flash of pink is seen. "No," Hinata whispered. "She just came back."

...

**Beta: **_Serene-Aspiration723_

...

**Okay, here it is! It was actually pretty fun to write! :)**

**I did change a lot of things that is not right about them really. Like Sakura's middle name (I don't know), and her hour and minute of birth (totally random) and her favorite foods and all that shit.**

**Just came up with it!**

**Review? :)**

**~ 119**


End file.
